2017 Malaysian Grand Prix
| poletime = 1:30.076 | fastestlap = 1:34.080 | fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel | fastestlapnation = GER | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 41 | winner = Max Verstappen | winnernation = NED | winnerteam = | second = Lewis Hamilton | secondnation = GBR | secondteam = | third = Daniel Ricciardo | thirdnation = AUS | thirdteam = }} The 2017 Malaysian Grand Prix (officially the 2017 Formula 1 Petronas Malaysia Grand Prix) was the fifteenth race of the 2017 Formula One season, and the nineteenth and final Malaysian Grand Prix on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 29 September and 1 October 2017. This was the final Malaysian Grand Prix held for the foreseeable future. Lewis Hamilton qualified his on pole, 0.045 seconds ahead of 's Kimi Räikkönen. Hamilton's chief rival for the championship, Sebastian Vettel, suffered mechanical problems in qualifying, and started the race in 20th and last place. Räikkönen failed to start the race due to a turbo issue, while Hamilton kept the lead of the race until lap 4, when Max Verstappen overtook him at the first corner and pulled out a gap in front before taking his second victory, just one day after his twentieth birthday. Hamilton finished in second place, while Daniel Ricciardo finished third after managing to defend against Vettel long enough in the closing stages. Vettel came home in fourth, although he later collided with Lance Stroll on the cool-down lap. __TOC__ Background In the , Sebastian Vettel caused a crash with Kimi Räikkönen and Max Verstappen, and all three retired from the race while Lewis Hamilton won it. As a result, Hamilton extended his championship lead over Vettel to twenty-eight points in the Drivers' Championship, having 263 points in the standings. Because he failed to score any points, Vettel remained on 235 points, but remained second ahead of Valtteri Bottas, who had 212 points following his third-place finish in Singapore. Daniel Ricciardo scored another eighteen points after finishing second, being fifty points behind Bottas, while Räikkönen remained fifth with 138 points. With Ferrari failing to score any points in the Singapore Grand Prix, Mercedes extended their lead in the Constructors' Championship to 475 points, 102 points ahead of Ferrari. went to 230 points with Ricciardo's podium finish, though they remained third, while and remained fourth and fifth respectively. Force India had 124 points while Williams had fifty-nine. In April 2017, officials confirmed that their contract for the Malaysian Grand Prix was terminated early, declaring that the 2017 Malaysian Grand Prix would be the last after not having enough attendance and television viewers. On 26 September, following twelve races where Daniil Kvyat failed to score points, announced that his car would be driven by Red Bull's test driver Pierre Gasly for the remaining races of the season, although they did not confirm who would compete at the due to Gasly competing in a Japanese Super Formula Championship race occurring on the same weekend. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Vettel failed to set a time within the 107% rule, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He was also given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth ICE, fifth TC and fifth MGU-H. Grid Source ** Räikkönen did not start due to turbocharger failure. *† Vettel failed to set a time within the 107% rule, but was given permission from the stewards to race. He was also given a twenty-place grid penalty for using his fifth ICE, fifth TC and fifth MGU-H. Race Pre-race While on a warmup lap, Räikkönen reported that his car felt like there was no power. The Ferrari mechanics tried to remedy the problem, but after working on the car on the grid, they had to wheel it away before the start. Eventually, it was retired with a broken turbocharger. Report Hamilton made a good start, with Bottas managing to get between Verstappen and Ricciardo. But Verstappen never let Hamilton get far ahead, and he ducked inside Hamilton at the first turn on lap 4, then proceeded to pull away. Vettel made a very strong start, and was quickly into 13th place. Ricciardo ducked inside of Bottas on lap 9. The cars traded positions and ran side-by-side, but Ricciardo finally pulled away in third. to be completed Results Milestones *Pierre Gasly's first race. *Lewis Hamilton's 70th career pole position and 115th front row start. *Lance Stroll's 15th entry and start. *Stoffel Vandoorne's 15th start (16th entry). *Nico Hülkenberg's 130th start (132nd entry). *Max Verstappen leads a lap for the 100th time (ended the race with 102 laps led). Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2017 Grands Prix Category:Malaysian Grand Prix